


Sobiwan + A stolen kiss

by riselioness



Series: Tumblr fic [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kissing at work, Microfic, Stolen Kisses, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompts, prompts, sobiwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riselioness/pseuds/riselioness
Summary: For Sweet_Christabel(Prompts here: https://riselioness.tumblr.com/post/613739358914215936/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sabé
Series: Tumblr fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sobiwan + A stolen kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweet_Christabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Christabel/gifts).



Sabé’s footsteps echoed down the hallway as she made her way to the Queen’s rooms. She was supposed to be there already, but it was hard to rush on a day like this. The late afternoon sunlight filtered golden through the windows, bringing out the blush-coloured shades of the marble walls.

The palace was normally a peaceful place, but today it was almost silent. It was Amidala’s birthday, and though it was technically a normal work day, most people had found a way to finish early to prepare for the evening festivities. Everyone who wasn’t on duty was already in the gardens, waiting for the celebrations to formally begin.

Almost everyone.

Obi-Wan emerged from behind a pillar, and drew her into its shadow. He pushed back her hood a little so he could see her face. “Hello there.”

Sabé adopted an expression of mock reproach, not easy to maintain with his arms around her. “ _You_ are not supposed to be back here.”

He bent a little to whisper in her ear. “Not even if I have a very good excuse?”

He straightened and smiled down at her. Sabé’s unruly heart didn’t care that she was on duty, and was beating so loud and fast she was sure Obi-Wan could hear it.

“And your excuse would be…?”

In answer, he took a step forward so she was backed against the pillar, and kissed her slowly.

“Well,” she murmured, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck where his Padawan braid used to be. “That is a very good excuse indeed.”

Sabé tilted her chin back to invite another kiss. As Obi-Wan obliged, and her arms tightened around him, she reflected that it probably wouldn’t matter that much if she was just a few minutes late back to the Queen’s rooms, just this once.

“Sabé?” Eirtaé’s voice came from round the corner.

Sabé and Obi-Wan broke apart like a pair of teenagers who’d heard the teacher coming. Sabé stifled a giggle. “Can she see us?” whispered Obi-Wan.

Sabé shook her head. “Not yet.”

Her sister handmaiden’s footsteps were coming closer. Sabé smoothed her hair, readjusted her hood and straightened out her gown. As Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder to see if he could spot the approaching Eirtaé, Sabé tweaked his tunic to neaten it out. “You should go. I just couldn’t take all the smirking if she found us like this.”

Obi-Wan turned back to her and flashed her a grin. “I’d rather give her something to smirk about.”

Sabé laughed softly, and pushed him away. “Go. I’ll see you at the party.”

Obi-Wan backed away, smiling. He blew her a kiss, then was gone.

Sabé took a breath to compose herself, then stepped back out into the hallway. A secret romance with a Jedi had its complications, but it also had its advantages.

These stolen kisses were definitely one of them.


End file.
